The Wizard's House
by Rouvrir Fleur
Summary: Eren tidak menduga hal-hal aneh yang terjadi padanya hari itu; terbangun sendirian di tengah hutan, rekan kerjanya yang hilang, serta kucing yang bisa bicara. Tapi ia kini yakin akan menghadapi berbagai kejadian aneh lainnnya, karena ia memasuki rumah si penyihir. AU, Riren, Slight Eremin. R&R?


_Playing alone,_

_I like being alone,_

_all by myself—_

_._

_._

_._

—_but I don't want to be alone._

_Please, somebody.._

_somebody, someone,_

_ANYONE PLEASE BE WITH ME._

_.. But there's no one here._

_._

_._

_._

**The Wizard's House**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**The Witch's House © Fummy**

**Warning: witch's house AU, Riren, slight Eremin.**

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

_._

_._

Kelopak mata yang melindungi bola mata beriris emerald itu terbuka perlahan dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Tak ada sedikit pun cahaya yang terpantul ke dalam pupilnya—gelap. Bahkan ketika sang pemilik emerald itu mencari-cari ke kanan dan kirinya, tak setitik pun cahaya yang bisa ia tangkap. Benar-benar gelap.

Inderanya mulai menajam seiring dengan kesadarannya yang berkumpul kembali. Dan saat itu, bau anyir mulai menginvasi indera pembaunya pelahan-lahan. Bau anyir darah. Dahinya berkerut, menahan rasa mual yang merayapi perutnya. Kalau saja tubuhnya tidak terkulai lemas tanpa tenaga, ia pasti sudah menutup mulutnya dan lekas mencari jalan keluar dari sana—tapi tidak, ia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak se-inchi pun.

Ketika ia bergelut dengan rasa mual yang mendesak perutnya, sebuah tangan merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Pemuda itu hanya bisa bergidik ketika kulit yang dingin membuat kontak dengan kulitnya yang hangat. Tangan yang merengkuhnya itu kini membawa kepala si pemuda menuju lekukan leher sang orang asing.

"Eren," suara rendah itu berbisik tepat di telinganya, membuat si pemuda sekali lagi bergidik geli serta takut.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitimu, tenang saja,"

.

.

.

_"Karena kau hanyalah milikku seorang"_

.

.

Eren membuka matanya dengan cepat dan mengerjap. Nafasnya menderu, seperti habis dikejar seekor monster raksasa. Ia baru saja bangun dari mimpinya, walaupun ia sendiri tidak ingat persis apa yang ia impikan. Satu-satunya hal yang Eren ingat hanya bau anyir darah yang menyengat—seperti nyata. Ia menggenggam rerumputan basah di bawahnya ketika perasaan mual yang familiar merayapi perutnya.

".. Rumput?"

Eren terlonjak. Seharusnya duduk beralaskan kulit jok mobil. Bukan rumput basah. Ia buru-buru berdiri dan meneliti keadaan sekitarnya. Di tengah hutan ia berdiri, dikelilingi kabut tebal, sendirian.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin.." Ia memandang jejeran pohon yang mengelilinginya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Armin? Armin?!" Kepalanya mencari ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tapi yang bisa ia lihat diantara kabut tebal hanyalah pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi.

Seharusnya ia bersama rekan kerjanya, Armin Arlert. Mereka berdua ditugaskan ke luar kota, dan mereka memutuskan mengambil jalan pintas melewati hujan. Eren masih mengingat Armin yang terus mengajaknya bicara agar ia tetap terjaga saat mengemudi. Tapi hanya itu yang ia ingat.

"Hei, manusia."

Suara berat itu mengagetkan Eren yang tengah berpikir. Betapa tidak, ia kira ia benar-benar sendirian disana. Eren memutar pandangannya, untuk mencari sumber suara. Emeraldnya pun melebar ketika ia menangkap dua pasang bola mata biru yang berpendar redup. Tak hanya itu yang membuatnya terperanjat, tapi juga karena—

"Apakah kau tersesat?"

—sosok yang berbicara itu adalah seekor kucing.

Eren diam terpaku. Kucing itu bicara ringan sekali, seakan kucing bicara itu adalah hal yang maklum. Untuk beberapa saat kucing itu terdiam diatas batu yang ia duduki. Tak kunjung menerima jawaban, akhirnya kucing itu melompat turun dan melangkah ke arah sang brunette.

Kucing hitam itu melingkari Eren beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berdiri di depan figur yang mematung itu, "Hei manusia. Aku bertanya padamu, apakah kau tersesat? Kau tidak seharusnya ada disini."

Eren membulatkan matanya, ia tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya, "A-aku sendiri tidak tahu. Begitu aku sadar aku sudah ada disini!"

Kucing itu bergeming mendengar jawaban Eren. Mata birunya menatap Eren lekat-lekat, membuat si brunette lama-lama menjadi risih. Beberapa saat berlalu, akhirnya kucing itu tertawa. Dan kini Eren mengerutkan dahinya. Oh tuhan, mungkin Eren satu-satunya manusia yang pernah ditertawai kucing secara langsung begitu.

Tiba-tiba saja kantung jaketnya bergetar. Buru-buru Eren merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan _smartphone_ di dalamnya. Matanya membulat senang begitu melihat nama yang tertera di layar yang berkedip-kedip itu, Armin Arlert. Dengan segera Eren menjawab panggilan telepon itu, "H-halo, Armin! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa yang terjadi? Kamu ada dima—"

_'A-AAAHH—!'_

Jantung Eren rasanya berhenti berdetak begitu mendengar suara Armin yang berteriak kesakitan tepat ditelinganya. Eren mencoba menerka apa yang terjadi pada Armin, tapi kepalanya terlalu kacau untuk berpikir jernih saat itu.

_'Tolong, tolong, kumohon. Hentikan. Hentikan. Hentikan. Henti—AAKH!'_

Suara memohon diselingi isakan tangis itu terus berlanjut, memekakkan telinga Eren yang diam membisu. Eren merasa seperti otaknya membeku, ia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Eren akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya ketika suara Armin yang tersedak disertai suara besi yang beradu terdengar dari ujung sambungan telepon.

_'Tidak, aku tidak akan—AAAHH,'_

Ada sebuah jeda singkat, dimana Eren mendengar desisan pelan yang kurang tertangkap telinganya, dan juga suara nafas Armin yang tersengal-sengal.

_'Eren, Eren, Eren, tolong aku Eren. T-tolong—'_

_**'Tuuut.. Tuut..'**_

Dan sambungannya tertutup.

Eren berlutut di tempatnya, diam terpaku. Kedua tangannya lemas, dan _smartphone_-nya dijatuhkan begitu saja ke tanah. Mulutnya terbuka, ingin mengucapkan sebuah kata, tapi semuanya tersendat ditenggorokannya, tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar. Kepalanya terus memunculkan berbagai ide—tentang apa yang terjadi pada mereka, khususnya Armin. Tapi tak satu pun yang terasa normal dan dapat dicerna oleh otaknya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Kucing itu bertanya, membawa Eren kembali dalam realita. Tapi si brunette tidak menggubris si kucing sama sekali.

Ia raih _smartphone_-nya yang tergeletak di bawah, dan dengan tangannya yang masih bergetar hebat ia menghubungi nomor Armin kembali.

_'Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat—'_

Sekali lagi.

_'Nomor yang anda tu—'_

Sekali lagi..

_'Nomor yang an—'_

"AARRGGHH!" Dengan kasar Eren membanting _smartphone_-nya atas rerumputan. Tangannya mengepal keras-keras.

_'Ping!'_

Suara itu mengagetkannya. Eren buru-buru melirik _smartphone_-nya, karena suara itu adalah penanda pesan masuk. Pada layar yang menyala, sebuah pesan singkat baru saja masuk, dan nama itu lagi-lagi tertera disana. Armin Arlert.

Eren bergeming. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Keringat dingin membasahi keningnya. Melihat Eren yang terus diam, sang kucing akhirnya berjalan menuju gadget yang memancarkan sinar itu dan menyentuh layarnya—membuka pesan itu.

"H-hei!" Eren memprotes tindakan si kucing. Alisnya berkerut kesal. Ia menganggap perbuatan kucing itu tidak sopan.

Si kucing hitam memperhatikan Eren dengan iris birunya dengan seksama, "Lebih baik daripada diam saja kan? Aku menolongmu, manusia."

"Aku punya nama tahu! Namaku Eren Jaeger."

"Ah, ya.. Sudah kuduga—"

"Apa?" Eren mengangkat satu alisnya. Ia bukan tidak mendengar apa ucapan si kucing sebelumnya, tapi ia tidak mengerti.

"Lupakan itu... Lihat pesannya," si kucing menyodorkan _smartphone_ itu lebih dekat kepada pemiliknya.

Eren berjongkok untuk meraih gadget-nya, dan membaca isi pesan tersebut, "Datanglah ke rumahku," Eren mengerutkan dahinya, "... L? Siapa L?" Eren bertanya, berharap ada orang—lebih tepatnya makhluk—lain yang akan menjawabnya. Ia ganti menatap si kucing hitam.

Setelah beberapa saat diam, kucing itu akhirnya bicara, "Dia penyihir," si kucing itu tertawa kecil di akhir kalimatnya, "Aku tak menyarankanmu menuruti pesan itu. Tidak ada satupun manusia yang bisa keluar dari rumah penyihir setelah masuk ke dalamnya."

"T-tapi Armin—"

"Lupakan saja temanmu itu. Hei, kuberitahu, jika kau pergi ke selatan, kau bisa menemukan jalan keluar. Kau tidak bersusah payah masuk ke rumah penyihir untuk menyelamatkan temanmu itu."

"YANG BENAR SAJA! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Armin sendirian di tempat seperti itu!" Eren menggeram, dahinya berkerut-kerut marah.

"Semua terserah padamu, aku hanya memberi saran—dan kesempatan untuk hidup."

Eren terpaku di tempatnya. Ia memang masih ingin hidup. Aksi (sok) heroiknya masuk ke rumah penyihir pun belum tentu dapat menyelamatkan Armin dan juga dirinya—malah bisa memperburuk keadaan, mungkin. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan bila ia pulang tanpa Armin.

Tangannya pun terkepal dengan erat, "Aku akan kesana," ujarnya dengan tegas dan penuh keberanian.

"Kalau begitu ikuti aku. Kebetulan aku juga ingin kesana," si kucing melenggang pergi menembus kabut. Eren pun buru-buru mengikutinya—takut tersesat di tengah tebalnya kabut jika ia tertinggal di belakang.

Seiring dengan langkah yang ia ambil, kabut disekitarnya semakin menipis. Dan Eren bisa melihat sebuah rumah besar di ujung jalan. Rumah itu dicat putih dan masih terawat, seperti dirawat setiap hari. Tapi anehnya tak ada sedikit pun cahaya yang menyelinap keluar dari salah satu jendela disana. Mungkin memang seperti itulah rumah penyihir—terlihat bagus diluar, tapi mematikan di dalamnya.

"Ini peringatanku yang terakhir, Eren. Kau benar-benar ingin masuk?" Kucing itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu dan mendongakkan kepalanya kepada Eren.

Eren membalas dengan anggukan mantap, "Iya."

Kucing itu untuk kesekian kalinya tertawa, "Ku harap keberanian itu tidak hilang begitu kau masuk ke dalam."

Dengan itu pintu rumah sang penyihir terbuka dengan sendirinya, dan kucing hitam itu dengan santai melangkah masuk ke dalamnya. Eren mengambil nafas panjang, dan dengan keberanian penuh ia mengikuti langkah si kucing, masuk ke dalam sarang penyihir.

Ia disambut oleh kegelapan. Benar-benar gelap, tidak ada sedikit pun cahaya. Dan saat pintu berdebum tertutup, kesadaran Eren menghilang dan tubuhnya terjatuh menghantam lantai.

.

.

.

_Ah, Eren sudah kembali._

_Akhirnya._

_Akhirnya._

_AKHIRNYA._

—_Aku tahu kau akan kembali, Eren._

_Karena itu, 'kami' akan memberikan sambutan hangat untukmu—_

.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

Haaaii kali ini Rou kembali dengan sebuah multi chapter! ehe

Tapi berhubung tahun depan saya sibuk ujian, mungkin update-nya sangat lambat sekali uhh

Anyway, Ini awalnya untuk Challenge-nya Sacchi, tapi gagal ikut karena tidak sempat haha

AU dengan RPG horor gratis favorit saya ehehehe

Btw, ceritanya bakal beda sama game TWH, jadi yang pernah main, expect something different, okay? ehe

Dan satu lagi… bisa tebak 'kan siapa kucingnya? ehehe

Yang bisa jawab dapet kecupan dari author sini www

Terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
